Pokémon: Ases de la libertad
by Edo Nova
Summary: El mundo de los Pokémon tan grande y rico como peligroso. La región de Senda es conocida por la multitud de personas que son capaces de usar a los Pokémon para fines tales como la extorsión y el terrorismo. Shorem, es un chico con la misión de liberar la región que es su hogar, a su aventura, poco a poco le irán siguiendo personas con sus ideales para liberar la región, ¿podrán?
1. El hombre del guantelete

**El hombre del guantelete.**

El mundo de los Pokémon, un mundo lleno de misterios. Hay tantos Pokémon existentes como estrellas en el firmamento, algunos son tiernos y sociales, otros son fieros y territoriales, de la misma manera que existe una gran variedad de Pokémon existe una enorme variedad de personas, algunas tratan a los Pokémon como amigos y trabajan con ellos para facilitar sus vidas, pero otras solo los utiliza como herramientas y mano de obra barata, incluso se han llegado a usarlos como armas para llevar a cabo desde vandalismo a actos terroristas.

Pese a las grandes diferencias, los Pokémon son, al fin de al cabo, nuestros fieles compañeros, y siempre estarán ahí para nosotros, para las buenas y las malas.

Nos encontramos en la región Senda, una región montañosa en donde viven humanos y Pokémon de diferentes ideales, algunos han aprendido a convivir entre ellos y compartir sus sueños, pero otros...

En este pequeño pueblo, conocido como Villa Campestre, las personas viven algo agitadas, puesto que, una pequeña pandilla conocida como Rattata Skull, aterroriza a sus habitantes, exigiendo un pago.

-Ya están esos Rattata Skull molestando, como siempre. -decía un joven que visitaba una pequeña tienda Pokémon, el cual, iba acompañado de un Roserade.

-Lander, procura tener cuidado con esos tipos, ¿vale? -le decía el viejo al joven de nombre Lander. -Esos no son trigo limpio.

-Vamos, sabe que soy uno de los más fuerte del pueblo. -respondió Lander. -Los que deberían de preocuparse son esos bastardos.

-¿El más fuerte? Si, claro... De todas formas, ten cuidado, nunca sabes de donde pueden salir esos Rattata Skull

-Eso haré, gracias por guardarme las cosas.

Lander, acompañado de su Roserade, salió del local en dirección a su casa. Desde que los Rattata Skull aparecieron, la gente evitaba los callejones y caminos por la noche, lugares y sitios donde esos indeseables transitaban para asaltarles y robarles y, en el peor de los casos, dañar seriamente con la ayuda de sus Pokémon.

-No tengo ganas de encontrarme con esos tipejos. -se decía Lander a si mismo. -Roserade, sigamos el camino que marcaste.

Su Roserade le guió por una camino seguro por un amplio parque, pensó que, al ser un lugar amplio y abierto, los Rattata Skull no se pondrían a molestar.

-Perfecto, vamos Roserade, en cuanto lleguemos a casa te daré tu comida favorita.

Antes de poder salir del parque, un pequeño grupo de personas que portaban el símbolo de los Rattata Skull asaltó al joven.

-Vaya... Ya se iba a escapar uno sin pagar su cuota, ¿eh? -decía el más grande del grupo, quien llevaba una Pokéball colgando de su chaleco.

-Esta ciudad nos pertenece, chaval, y y sabes lo que eso significa. -decía otro.

Lander sujetó con fuerza la bolsa en la que llevaba su compra.

-Dejadnos en paz... -les dijo.

-¿Y si no queremos, que vas a hacer? -preguntó en tono chulesco aquel hombre con la Pokéball en el chaleco, sujetándola.

Lander, dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Creo que debemos enseñarle a éste a respetar a sus superiores...

El hombre lanzó la Pokéball al aire, y de la misma, salió un gran Machamp, casi más que una persona, mostrando sus músculos a relucir.

-Machamp, usa Puño Hielo contra esa basura.

Machamp obedeció, pero Lander, que estaba junto a su Roserade, no se dejó achantar.

-¡Roserade, usa Energibola!

Roserade agitó sus rosas a modo de pompones y, de la punta de las mismas, lanzó una bola de energía verdosa. Cuando los poderosos puños de Machamp impactaron en la esfera, ésta se congeló de inmediato, pero no frenó al Pokémon, si no que la atravesó e impactó contra el Pokémon y su entrenador, tirándolos al suelo.

-Bravo Machamp, muy bien hecho. -decía el grupo de los Rattata Skull.

-Por favor, dejadme ir. -decía Lander. -Tengo a un Pokémon que está enfermo.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? -le preguntó. -Paga por tu pase por este parque y podrás irte tranquilo a casa. O si no...

Machamp expuso nuevamente su musculatura mientras sujetaba a Lander del cuello y lo levantaba del suelo. En ese momento un a voz, no muy lejana, se escuchó.

-¡Giro Bola!

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que una especie de disco metálico impactó contra la espalda de Machamp, obligando a soltar al joven. Nadie sabía de dónde procedió el ataque, hasta que unos pasas se oyeron.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?! -preguntaba el dueño del Machamp.

-Lo lamento, creo que Chrus se ha pasado un poco con ese ataque. -decía la voz. -Aunque... ¿Qué diablos? Estabais atacando a una persona indefensa.

-¿Quién diablos eres? -preguntó el dueño de Machamp.

Un chico de apariencia extraña se fue acercando, acompañado de un Ferrothorn. Cuando el viento se alzó, se pudo ver que, debajo de lo que parecía una capa roñosa, un guantelete que le cubría el brazo izquierdo desde el puño hasta el hombro. Y del mismo, habían seis Pokéballs y una extraña esfera en la parte del puño.

-Nadie importante, realmente. -dijo aquel chico extraño. -Solo alguien que imparte un poco de justicia para los Pokémon que son usados como herramienta de extorsión.

-¡Un fanfarrón, lo que nos faltaba! -decía uno del grupo.

-¡Machamp, usa Puño Bala!

Machamp se lanzó contra aquel joven, pero su Ferrothorn, de nombre Chrus, no dudó en interponerse usando su cuerpo. En cuando el puño de Machamp impactó contra el cuerpo espinoso, este lo repelió, haciendo que el gran Pokémon luchador retrocediera.

-¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? -preguntó el dueño del Machamp.

-Se llama Punta de Acero. -dijo el chico. -Es una habilidad característico de Chrus, defiende al Pokémon de ataques, y devuelve daño.

-¡¿Qué dices, tío mierda?! -decía aquel energúmeno. -¡Machamp, Terremoto!

Machamp golpeó el suelo con sus cuatro brazos, provocando una fortísima sacudida sísmica, no mentiré que Ferrothorn recibió un buen golpe, resistiéndolo a duras penas.

-Tu Pokémon es un debilucho. -decía el dueño del Machamp. -Solo le he dado dos toques y ya está para el arrastre.

El chico extraño no dijo nada, confiaba en el potencial de su Pokémon.

-¡Machamp, Puño Fuego!- gritó su dueño.

Antes de que los puños flamigeros impactasen sobre el malherido cuerpo del Ferrotorh, este lo esquivó a tiempo para apartarse de su trayectoria, agarrándose con sus lianas.

-¡Chrus, Drenadoras! -gritó aquel chico.

Desde una de las púas del Ferrothorn salió disparada una semilla, la cual comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Machamp, drenando su energía y recuperándole, dejando al Pokémon, de nombre Chrus, victorioso.

-¿Pe... Pero qué demonios...? -decía su dueño. -¡Machamp, vuelve!

Haciendo uso de la Pokéball de su Machamp, aquel impresentable hizo que regresase dentro de la misma.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el dueño del Machamp.

-Solo alguien que detesta ver a los Pokémon siendo usados como armas de extorsión.

Los pandilleros de los Rattata Skull retrocedieron al ver la fría mirada del joven, siendo protegido por aquel Ferrothorn, que agitaba sus lianas a modo de advertencia.

-¡Esto no ha acabado! -dijo uno de ellos. -¡Retirada!

Casi de inmediato, aquellos indeseables comenzaron a alejarse del parque, dejándonos solos al chico del Roserade y al chico de Ferrothorn. Éste último se le acercó y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

Lander dudó un poco, pero aceptó su ayuda.

-Eh.. Si... Muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada. -respondió. -No soportó ver cómo la gente abusa con los Pokémon.

Tomó una Pokéball de su brazo e hizo volver a Chrus a esta.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Chrus, regresa.

Tras volver a su Pokéball, colocó la misma en su brazo.

-Bueno, tenias un Pokémon enfermo en casa, ¿no? Deberías ir a ayudarlo. -le dijo el chico.

-Claro, gracias.

Lander y Roserade corrieron a la casa tan rápido como les era posible, perdiendo de vista al chico.

En su casa, Lander tomó las medicinas de la bolsa y entró más dentro de la misma.

-¡Lopunny! -decía Lander entrando a una habitación.

En la habitación, yacía en una cama una Lopunny que tenía un paño húmedo, la pobre Pokémon mostraba síntomas de fiebre.

-Tranquila, te traigo las medicinas. -decía acercándose y dándole el sobre con las medicinas. -En unas horas estarás mejor, te lo prometo.

Mientras dejaba que Lopunny recuperase fuerzas, Lander no podía evitar pensar en aquel extraño chico, pese a mostrarse frío parecía una persona afable.

-¿Quién diablos era?

Tras decir eso, Lander se levantó dispuesto a salir a la calle.

-Roserade, cuida de Lopunny mientras estoy fuera, llevaré al resto conmigo.

Roserade hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de afirmación a su orden. Lander salió y comenzó a buscar por el pueblo, intentando encontrar a aquella persona.

-¿Dónde estará? -se preguntaba.

De pronto, escuchó un grito cercano, cosa que le llamó la atención, acercándose a un callejón.

-¡Déjanos en paz, por favor! -decía una voz masculina que se oía en un callejón.

Al acercarse, Lander pudo ver a una persona que vestía el chaleco de los Rattata Skull salir despavorida, de pronto, se vio rodeado por una aura celeste y atraído de nuevo al callejón mientras gritaba de pavor. Curioso, Lander se aproximó a ver, ahí, pudo ver a aquel chico, esta vez acompañado por una Gardevoir que, haciendo uso de sus poderes telequinéticos, sujetaba a aquel hombre de antes.

-Te lo voy a pedir con educación, pero te aviso que se me está acabando la paciencia. -decía aquel chico. -¿Dónde está vuestro líder?

-Piérdete. -dijo aquel hombre.

Intentó escupir al chico pero, antes de que el lapo impactase en la cara de su dueño, la Gardevoir lo detuvo y miró fríamente al hombre, con sus poderes, lanzó el lapo contra la pared, atravesándola como si fuera papel mojado, lo cual asustó al hombre.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría. -le dijo el chico. -Olimpia es bastante protectora, y no te gustaría verla enfadada.

-Te juro que no puedo decirte nada. -dijo el hombre.

El chico suspiró decepcionado.

-Olimpia, noquéalo por favor.

Los ojos de aquella Gardevoir se iluminaron y el hombre cayó al suelo noqueado, lo cual sorprendió a Lander.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó el chico.

Lander se asustó un poco y salió corriendo, pero se vio atrapado por los poderes psíquicos de Gardevoir que lo levantaba del suelo.

-¡Olimpia, detente!

Gardevoir se calmó y bajó a Lander despacio, volviendo con su entrenador.

-Eres el de antes, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico.

-¿Que qué hago? ¡¿Qué haces tu?! ¡Eres tan malo como ellos! -dijo Lander.

-¿Cómo ellos? ¿Acaso yo he ido atacando a la gente por que si? ¿He ido imponiendo mi mandato en este pueblo? Al contrario, busco libraros de estos indeseables.

Eso sorprendió a Lander.

-¿Perdona? ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

El chico dudó un poco.

-Soy Shorem. -respondió. -Estoy de viaje para limpiar esta región de todas aquellas personas y organizaciones que maltratan a los Pokémon.

-Espera, ¿qué eres? ¿Una especie de justiciero o algo así?

-Eh...

El chico, de nombre Shorem, mantuvo el silencio y miró a su Gardevoir.

-¿Nos definiríamos como justicieros?

La Gardevoir negó.

-Digamos que intentamos que no usen a los Pokémon como herramientas de usar y tirar. -respondió.

-¿Y no crees que haciendo lo que haces sirve?

-Eh... ¿Te recuerdo lo de hace unas horas? -le respondió. -Si no fuera por mí, no habrías salido entero, y no habrías podido salvar a tu Pokémon.

Lander calló de inmediato.

-Gracias por nada... Olimpia, nos vamos. -le dijo su entrenador.

Lander no encontró la respuesta para responder a Shorem, simplemente se quedó ahí pensando.

Mientras tanto, en una parte de los suburbios de la ciudad, uno de los miembros de los Rattata Skull volvía maltrecho a una nave, jadeando y sosteniendo su hombro malherido.

-¡Jefe, soy yo! -decía el hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó una persona de voz profunda y penetrante. -¿Traes los pagos de tu distrito?

-Ha... Ha aparecido alguien fuerte... -dijo. -Nos ha derrotado a todos.

-...¿Cómo? -preguntó de forma más amenazante. -¿Qué os han derrotado a todos?

-Si, tiene un Pokémon poderoso, Johnny, Stuart, Rango... Todos han...

Antes de poder terminar la frase, algo golpeó al hombre, estampándolo en la pared y rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo en el proceso.

-Sois una puta vergüenza para los Rattata Skull... -decía aquel hombre saliendo de las sombras con un extraño Pokémon morado y azul. -¿Tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo? Crawbrawler y yo os demostraremos quien manda en este pueblo. Y el nombre Chano quedará grabado a fuego.

Lander volvía a su casa un poco decepcionado por lo ocurrido, creía que Shorem hacia las cosas bien, pero en su cabeza solo pensaba que era tan malo como los Rattata Skull.

-Será imbécil... -se decía a sí mismo. -No es más que un niñato que toma la justicia por su mano.

Ya en su casa, Roserade le recibió con alegría.

-Gracias Roserade, al menos puedo contar contigo. -le decía.

Roserade ladeó la cabeza sin saber de que estaba hablando.

Lander se acercó a la habitación donde estaba Lopunny, quien tenía mejor cara mientras dormía.

-Menos mal que ya va a mejor.

Unos segundos después, algo echó al suelo la pared de la casa de Lander, dejando entrar al gran Crawbrawler de Chano. Ladre tosió por el polvo que se levantó y alzó la vista.

-Tu tienes que ser Lander.

Entre la humareda, Lander pudo distinguir el emblema de los Rattata Skull, seguido de un cuerpo inmenso.

-He oído que alguien está derrotando a mis chicos y tú tienes cierta conexión con él, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Lander confuso.

-Soy el líder de los Rattata Skull, Chano. -respondió. -Y tú serás quien me lleve hasta él.

Dicho eso, el Crawbrawler le sujetó del cuello y empezó a arrastrarlo. Mientras era llevado, pudo ver a Roserade y Lopunny tirados en el suelo entre los escombros, impotente, Lander no pudo hacer nada.

Con esfuerzo, Roserade intentó levantarse para ayudar a su amiga, cuando de pronto, escuchó unos rápidos pasos acercarse a la casa, al alzar la vista hacia el ruido, vio una figura que le resultaba familiar, pidiendo ayuda.

Al cabo de una hora, Lander se despertó encadenado en el filo de un edificio, sujeto por el torso de una cadena que le rodeaba. Sorprendido, se sacudió para intentar librarse.

-¡Soltadme! -decía Lander nervioso.

Una fuerte risa se escuchó tras Lander, se trataba de Chano, quien sujetaba el otro extremo de la cadena.

-Tranquilo, en cuanto ese hijo de puta aparezca serás libre.

Lander pensó que estaba hablando de Shorem.

-¡Eh, gilipollas! -gritaba Chano. -¡Tengo a tu amigo, si no quieres que acaba estampado en el asfalto, más te vale presentarte y enfrentarme!

No hubo ningún ruido, solo el de la gente que miraba horrorizada como Lander era expuesto como cebo para alguien.

-Parece que tu amigo te ha abandonado, mierdecilla. -le decía Chano a Lander. -Ya no me eres útil...

Chano soltó la cadena y dejó a Lander caer del edificio. La gente gritaba aterrada mientras Lander caía hacia el vacío. Antes de caer al suelo, una gran y rápida sombra negra y morada salvó a Lander de ser estampado, cuando alzó la vista, para su sorpresa, pudo ver una gran Noivern que le sujetaba.

La gente cuchicheaba aliviada, pero Chano no salía de su asombro.

La Noivern posó delicadamente a Lander en el suelo y, con sus afilados dientes, partió en dos las cadenas que le atrapaban.

-Gracias... -le decía Lander a la Noivern.

-¡Sayris! -decía una voz familiar para Lander.

Al girarse, pudo ver a Shorem correr hacia el lugar para ayudar, atravesando la muchedumbre. Shorem le acarició la cabeza a Noivern, a quien había llamado Sayris.

-¿Esa Noivern es...?

-Lo has hecho bien Sayris, descansa. -le decía Shorem devolviéndola a su Pokéball.

-¡Tú, el idiota de abajo! -decía Chano. -¡¿Eres quien ha ido derrotando a mis subordinados?!

Lander pudo comprobar cómo la expresión de Shorem cambiaba rápidamente a una expresión fría.

-Así que tú eres el líder de los Rattata Skull, ¿no? -le preguntó Shorem.

-¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! Me has hecho perder mucho dinero, y no me gusta nada que me roben. Así que, voy a romperte las piernas, pero antes te derrotaré en un combate Pokémon, y saca a ese susodicho Pokémon poderoso que tienes.

-¿Al más poderoso? Tú lo has pedido.

Shorem sujetó la Pokéball que tenía más arriba de su guantelete, haciendo que esta creciera hasta que ocupase toda su mano, seguidamente, la lanzó al aire hacia Chano.

-¡Adelante, Radius!

Al abrirse la Pokéball, una tremenda bocanada de fuego apareció, dejando ver entre las llamas un grandioso Charizard que llevaba una extraño collar al cuello.

-¿Un Charizard? ¡¿Un Charizard?! ¡¿Ese es el Pokémon más peligroso?! -decía Chano. -Debes de estar burlándote de mi, ¡¿un puto Charizard?! ¡Crawbrawler, Puño Trueno!

El Crawbrawler de Chano se lanzó velozmente contra el Charozard de nombre Radius, haciendo uso de un potente puñetazo envuelto en relámpagos.

-Tu lo has querido así... -decía Shorem mientras alzaba el brazo izquierdo.

La extraña esfera que tenía en el puño comenzó a brillar a la par que el del Charizard de nombre Radius.

-¡Radius, con nuestro vinculo, alcanza la mega evolución!

De ambas esferas, comenzaron a brotar haces de luz que se buscaban los unos a los otros, al encontrarse, charizard comenzó a brillar y a sufrir una transformación. Cuando el Crawbrawler lanzó su golpe, el aún brillante Charizard detuvo su golpe con su garra. Al disiparse la luz, Radius mostró como, su cuerpo anaranjado y amarillo se tornó negro y azul, y sus llamas se volvieron de azul intenso, brotando incluso de sus fauces.

Chano se sorprendió enormemente al ver aquella transformación en Charizard.

-¡¿Qué mierdas es eso?! -dijo Chano. -¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-He alcanzado el mayor vínculo que un Pokémon y su entrenador pueden tener. -respondió Shorem. -Solo unos pocos Pokémon pueden alcanzarla, se llama Mega Evolución.

Charizard observó fieramente a Crawbrawler con sus intensos ojos rojos.

-¡Lánzalo y Pulso Dragón!

Radius lanzó a Crawbrawler al cielo y tomó aire. De su boca, lanzó una llamarada de energía que, fue adoptando la forma de un dragón, impactando sobre el Pokémon rival. Chano se impresionó ante el tremendo potencial de Radius, dando un par de pasos atrás desde lo alto del edificio. Crawbrawler cayó al suelo de espaldas, con leves quemaduras sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo... Cómo es posible? -se decía Chano. -¡Es un Charizard, un maldito Charizard! ¡¿Cómo has podido derrotarme con un Charizard?!

-Por que llevamos entrenando junto desde los siete años. -respondió Shorem. -Hemos crecido, llorado, perdido y ganado juntos. Nos hemos hecho fuertes juntos.

Charizard rugió con tal fuerza que hizo temblar hasta los cristales del edificio, asustando a Chano.

-Yo que tu me rendiría ya. -le dijo Shorem. -Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o las malas.

-¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres?! -decía Chano.

Ante su asombro, el gran Charizard negro lo tomó y lo llevó al suelo, dejándolo tirando entre la muchedumbre y ellos. Radius se posó de golpe tras Chano.

-¿Qué quién soy? -preguntó Shorem. -Soy tu verdugo...

Esa respuesta asustó a Chano.

-Radius... Acaba con él.

Las fauces de Radius comenzó a llenarse de la misma energía de antes con el Crawbrawler, pero en ese momento, antes de que Radius lanzase su ataque, Lander se interpuso.

-¡Para! -decía.

-¡Radius, detente!

El Charizard detuvo su ataque a tiempo de ser lanzado, mirando extrañado a Lander.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! -le preguntó Shorem. -¡Si no acabo con este basura volverá a las andada!

-Si lo haces serás tan malo cómo él. -dijo Lander.

Esa afirmación detuvo el enfado de Shorem.

-No lo entiendo. -respondió. -Allá donde vaya preferís tener a esta mierda de la sociedad viva, esa gente no aprende.

-Si lo haces quedarás a su mismo nivel y serás la misma mierda que Chano. -respondió Lander. -Otro mierda.

Durante la confusión, Chano intentó escaparse, pero la multitud se lo impedía.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Dejadme salir! -reclamaba Chano.

Los ciudadanos no se apartaban, al contrario, lo arrinconaba, cosa que asustó algo a Chano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la policía le detuvo. Shorem se dispuso a largarse del lugar, pero recordó algo.

-Casi se me olvida. -dijo. -Antes de venir aquí encontré a dos Pokémon bajo unos escombros, un Roserade y una Lopunny.

Lander se sorprendido.

-Están bien, las llevé al centro Pokémon nada mas sacarlas de ahí. La enfermera tenía el registro de esos Pokémon y dijo que eran los tuyos. -explicaba Shorem. -Ve a buscar s tus Pokémon.

Tras eso, Lander corrió al centro Pokémon, una vez ahí, pidió a la enfermera ver a sus Pokémon. No podía entrar, estaban en recuperación, pero a salvo y descansando, cosa que le alivió. Lander pasó la noche en el centro Pokémon esperando que a que sus Pokémon despertasen.

A la mañana siguiente, y tras recoger a sus Pokémon, lander volvió a su casa a recoger lo poco que pudo rescatar, las Pokéball de Lopuny y Roserade y poco más. Tras ello, lander preguntó a la gente si habían visto a Shorem, todos le decían que había ido a las afueras, se estaba alejando de Villa Campestre.

Antes de salir alejarse por completo de la villa, Shorem notó que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Shorem! -decía la voz.

Shorem se volteó y pudo ver a Lander correr tras él. Al llegar, recuperó el aliento algo agitado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó.

Entre jadeos, Lander le respondió.

-He... He venido a acompañarte.

-¿Perdona?

-No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima. -volvió a responderle. -Sé qué haces las cosas con la mejor de las intenciones, pero te tomas la justicia por tu mano, y vengo a impedirlo.

Shorem solo frunció el ceño.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, no me responsabilizo de lo que te pase. -le respondió. -Solo te diré una cosa, en cuanto encuentre al señor de la muerte, ni tú podrás detenerme en hacerle pagar por todo.

-¿El señor de la muerte?

Shorem comenzó nuevamente a alejarse mientras Lander, sin recibir respuesta alguna, comenzó a seguirle.

-¡Espera!

La región de Senda está llena de toda clase de gente, así como de Pokémon que costará ver, hay gente peligrosa y piadosa, y sus Pokémon responden a sus sentimientos, esa es la cruz de todos los entrenadores, crecer junto a sus Pokémon; algunos buscan ser los mejores y otros buscan justicia, ¿qué deparará a Shorem en su camino por esta región junto a su seguidor Lander? ¿Quién es el señor de la muerte?


	2. El taciturno justiciero

**El taciturno justiciero.**

Lander había comenzado a seguir a Shorem para, en un principio, vigilar los actos del mismo. Por el momento, en los últimos tres días, habían conseguido, no sin una larga caminata, derrotar a un grupo de asaltantes de la ruta que conectaba la Villa natal de Lander con Ciudad Megalito, se trataba de un grupo pequeño que asaltaban a los que pasaban por la ruta, pero entre los dos consiguieron detenerlos.

-Y pensar que hay gentuza así por las vías interurbanas... Casi me siento aliviado de haber salido de la Villa. -decía Lander.

-Ya lo he dicho, pero, ¿por que continuas siguiéndome? -le preguntó Shorem. -Creí haberte dicho que no lo hicieras.

-Ya te he dicho que es para mantenerte vigilado. -le contestó. -Tienes bastante peligro encima como para dejarte sin vigilancia.

-Joder... Haz lo que te salga de la polla, pero cuando las cosas se pongas chungas, no vengas a llorarme.

Lander se molestó ante el comentario de Shorem, pero no respondió. La noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos, avisados de ello por una pequeña bandada de Murkrow salvajes je empezaban a alzar el vuelo.

-No vamos a llegar a Ciudad Megalito a este paso. -dijo Lander.

-No queda más remedio que acampar aquí esta noche. -dijo Shorem deshaciéndose de su mochila.

Tras eso, Shorem tomó una de sus Pokéball y dejó salir a Radius, su Charizard, de su Pokéball, al contrario que en la villa, se mostraba más tranquilo y relajado, no mostraba estar preparado para el combate.

-¿Por qué le sacas? -preguntó Lander.

-Cuando toca acampar, Radius se encarga de vigilar las cosas mientras voy a buscar leña, así no m pierdo. -respondió. -Y de paso, le dejo descansar un poco.

Antes de irse a por la leña, Shorem se detuvo.

-Ah, una cosa más. Radius tiene la mala costumbre de quemar a todo aquel que toca las Pokéball que llevo en la mochila, hazlo y te aseguro un futuro bastante doloroso.

Al irse, Radius se mostró muy a la defensiva, vigilando celosamente las pertenencias de su entrenador como si fuera su tesoro.

-Haz el favor de tranquilizarte, no pienso coger nada. -le decía Lander a Radius.

Sin embargo, Radius seguía sin mostrarse muy confiado con él, solo se dedicó a vigilar el equipaje de su entrenador.

Tras un rato, Shorem volvió con unas cuantas ramas secas y pequeñas, las cuales, apiló entre Lander y él.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Lander.

-Radius, ¿te importaría encender a hoguera? -le preguntaba Shorem a su Charizard mientras le acariciaba en la cabeza tras sus cuernos.

Radius alzó un poco la cabeza y lanzó una pequeña ascua desde su boca a las ramitas, la hoguera no tardó mucho en prenderse, iluminando un poco la ya oscura noche. Tras eso, Shorem se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en su Charizard, recuperando el aire.

-¿Aún no vas a contarme por que tienes esa actitud contra las personas que maltratan a los Pokémon? -preguntó Lander.

Shorem lanzó una mirada de indiferencia mientras descansaba

-A veces hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. -fue su respuesta.

-Algún día te sonsacaré alguna información más clara.

-Cuando los Milktank vuelen.

Tras un rato de que el calor de la hoguera les apaciguara el frió, Shorem sacó de su mochila una par de latas de judías, una de ellas se la lanzó a Lander, quien la tomó casi de inmediato.

-¿Y esto?

-La cena, tendrás hambre, ¿no? -le respondió.-Y aprovéchalas, hasta que mañana no lleguemos a la ciudad no hay comida que valga.

Tras abrirlas y calentarlas un poco, comenzaron a comer, sabían un poco rancias, pero era mejor que nada.

-Al menos un chorizo o algo para acompañarlas, ¿no? -dijo Lander.

-Si claro, y si quieres un buen vino, ¿No te jode?

-Vale, capto un sarcasmo cuando lo oigo.

Tras la cena, Shorem se acomodó junto con Radius para dormir, su Pokémon estaba recogido sobre si mismo y dormía mientras intentaba hacerse un ovillo contra su entrenador, el cual dormía medio abrigado por una de las alas de Radius.

Por otro lado, Lander se acomodaba en su saco de dormir con una pequeña bolsa en la que tenia seis Pokéball, de entre ellas tomó una y, mientras estaba acostado mirando el firmamento la alzó mirándola, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Shorem.

-¿Tú compañero? -le preguntó.

Lander se sorprendió.

-Ah, sí, es el primer Pokémon que capturé. -respondió. -Bueno, más que capturarla, vino ella a mí.

-¿Ella?

-Es una Lopunny, aunque era una Buneary cuando vino conmigo. -contaba Lander. -Lleva conmigo desde que era pequeño, es casi como parte de mi familia.

Shorem gruñó muy leve ante esa afirmación.

-Supongo que Radius será lo mismo para ti, ¿no?

-Radius y yo SOMOS lo que queda de nuestra familia. -le respondió.

Al oír aquello, Lander se sorprendió y captó su atención.

-Desde que aquel bastardo atacó mi aldea... -al decir eso, Shorem se llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo. -No es asunto tuyo.

-Pero si eres tú el que ha sacado el tema. -respondió sorprendido.

-A dormir, mañana nos espera una buena caminata a la ciudad.

Dicho esto, se recostó mejor sobre Radius y se durmió, aún sorprendido, Lander hizo exactamente lo mismo, se acomodó en su saco, y se durmió casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, y con las ascuas de la hoguera apagadas, los dos entrenadores comenzaron nuevamente la andanza por la ruta hacia Ciudad Megalito.

-¿Algún día me contarás qué te pasó? -preguntó Lander

-¿Qué pasó de qué?

-Lo de tu aldea

-Esa conversación nunca existió. -respondió Shorem.

Lander parecía distraído y algo pensativo sobre las palabras duras de Shorem, al menos, hasta que llegaron a una loma, ambos se impresionaron al ver el asombroso paisaje, una amplia ciudad cuyas calles principales estaban decoradas con grandes monolitos, una ciudad a corte con su nombre.

-¿Qué haremos primero?

-Ir al centro Pokémon, excesivo recoger a un par de compañeros, luego iré a derrotar a su líder de gimnasio.


	3. El vínculo

**El vinculo**

Shorem y Lander, habían llegado finalmente al pueblo Gigalito tras una noche a la intemperie, el primer sitio donde parar, era en el centro Pokémon de dicho pueblo, en donde ambos dejaron a sus Pokémon a descansar mientras ellos comían algo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? -le preguntaba Lander a Shorem.

-¿No es obvio? -respondió. -Mi objetivo es buscar información sobre el heraldo de la muerte.

-Claro, entiendo. -dijo. -¿Y sabes donde continuar?

Shorem se detuvo un momento y sacó un móvil del bolsillo, abriendo una aplicación.

-Según los datos que me han confiado, hay un tal Rook que puede tener más información sobre él.

-¿Y dónde piensas buscar? -le preguntó Lander. -En los centros Pokémon se puede conseguir algo de información de la ciudad y las rutas colindantes.

-Lo he pensado, pero no sé... -respondía.

De pronto un chaval entró al centro Pokémon, la gente se hacia para atrás al paso del joven, que mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja mientras se aproximaba al mostrador, hasta la enfermera parecía nerviosa.

-Vengo a que ponga en forma a mis Pokémon. -decía el joven. -No me obligue a destrozar el lugar.

-S-si, señor Rook.

Lander dio un pequeño bote al escuchar el nombre.

-Shorem, ese es...

-¡Shhh...! Calla y observa. -le dijo.

-Deles prioridad, no me importan los débiles Pokémon de todos estos aspirantes a héroe, ¿no querréis que este pueblucho sea el blanco de cualquiera que pase por aquí reclamando el lugar como suyo, no?

-N-no, por supuesto, le daremos prioridad máxima.

-me alegro.

El joven, dejó tres PokéBall a la enfermera, la cual se dio mucha prisa, y cuidado, para tratar a esos Pokémon.

La enfermera no respondió por miedo.

-Como líder de gimnasio, es mi deber defender este pueblo, ¿verdad? -respondió Rook. -Así que ya sabe que hacer.

-S-si, señor Rook.

Lander y Shorem estuviron mirando desde la esquina sin mantener mucho contacto visual con aquel déspota, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Al muy poco tiempo, la enfermera volvió con tres Pokéball en una bandeja, supusimos que aquellas Pokéball contenían a los Pokémon de Rook.

-Aquí tiene, están sanos y recuperados. -decía la enfermera.

Rook las tomó y, de la última, sacó a un extraño Pokémon rojo y blanco que se sostenía sobre sus patas traseras mientras agitaba sus grandes patas delanteras.

-Bien, Lycanroc, ¿listo para hacerles saber quien manda?

El extraño Pokémon, de nombre Lycanroc, aulló de forma aguda como si asintiera. Tras ello, Rook y su Lycanroc se marcharon, no sin antes destrozar un par de mesas y una ventana.

-Qué miserable. -decía Lander apretando los puños. -¿Cómo puede ese tío destrozar el lugar donde sus Pokémon han sido curados?

Shorem se levantó despacio y, ante la mirada asombrada de Lander, caminó hacia el mostrador, hablando con la enfermera.

-Disculpe las molestias. -le decía Shorem a la enfermera. -¿Puedo saber si mis Pokémon ya están recuperados?

La enfermera aún no salía del asombro anterior, pero logró asentir.

-Si, deja que vaya a buscarlos.

-Una pregunta más, ¿éste centro Pokémon tiene zona Wi-Fi?

-Claro, está por ese pasillo.

Lander corrió hacia el mostrador.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, solo prepararme. -respondió Shorem.

-¿Prepararte? ¿prepararte para qué? -preguntó Lander.

-Para enfrentar a Rook.

Una vez en la sala Wi-Fi, Shorem sacó de su mochila un ordenador portátil, eso le hizo pensar a Lander, qué llevaba Shorem en esa mochila roída y harapienta. Ya había sacado de su bolsillo un móvil y de su mochila un ordenador, ¿qué más llevaba? Al cabo de un rato, Shorem contactó por video chat con una señora mayor, rodeada por una decoración de una cabaña de madera y acogedora.

-Shorem, jovencito, ¿que tal te va? -decía la anciana.

-Hola, señora Roma. -le respondía. -Más o menos las cosas van bien.

-¿Quien es esa señora? -preguntó Lander.

La anciana, sorprendida, le preguntó a Shorem.

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Nadie, uno que se me acopló.

-¡Eh!

-Vamos Shorem, ya te he dicho que tienes que aprender a relacionarte con los demás. -decía la anciana. -Así no vas a conseguir nada.

-Me vasto con mis Pokémon, son toda la compañía que necesito.

La anciana suspiró.

-No vas a cambiar… ¿cómo estan Crush y Syris?

-De maravilla, pero la llamo por que necesito a algunos de mis compañeros ahora. -respondía Shorem. -Necesito a Fafnir y a Moby, he encontrado a Rook, y ha atacado el centro Pokémon hace un momento.

-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el heraldo de la muerte?

-Según el contacto que me dio la información, si.

-Esta bien, pon las Pokéball de Syris y Crush en el transportador, te mando a Moby y Fafnir de inmediato.

Tras colgar, Shorem se dirigió a la máquina de transporte y tomó las Pokéball que habían pasado antes por las manos de la enfermera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos Pokéball desaparecieron y, en su lugar, aparecieron otras dos, las cuales guardó Shorem en su cinturón.

-¿Tienes más Pokémon? Por un momento pensé que solo tenías cuatro. -dijo Lander.

-Para nada, tengo veinte Pokémon, pero suelo cambiarlos de vez en cuando. -respondió Shorem.

Lander pensó en los nombres que dijo Shorem antes, Moby y Fafnir, si Shorem había depositado a su Noivern, de nombre Syris, y a su Ferrothorn, de nombre Crush, ¿quienes eran Moby y Fafnir?

Tras preguntar el la dirección del gimnasio a la enfermera, Shorem se dirigió al lugar que le habían dicho, obviamente, seguido por Lander.

-Eres muy pesado. -le decía Shorem.

-Tío, a ver si se te mete en la cabeza que no pienso dejarte solo. -respondió. -La última vez estabas dispuesto a hacerle daño a Chano, a saber que le harías a Rook.

Shorem resopló.

-Mira, haz lo que te de la gana, pero ni se te ocurra interponerte en el combate.

-Un combate de gimnasio es intocable. -respondió Lander.

-Así me gusta.

Shorem se aproximó a las puertas y empujó para abrirlas de par en par, lo que vio lo impresionó levemente, el suelo del gimnasio tenía restos de sangre seca, incluso en las rocas que estaban por el campo. Lander comenzó a notar como, el puño de Shorem estaba tenso.

En la otra punta de la sala, Rook yacía tumbado en una especie de trono, mirando con desprecio hacia ellos.

-¿Quienes sois? -preguntó con poco interés.

Lander temía por la respuesta de Shorem pero, para su sorpresa, parecía tranquilo.

-Vengo a desafiar al líder de Gimnasio. -respondió.

-¿Y tu eres…?

-Me llamo Shorem, vengo del archipiélago Taino para desafiarte.

-¿Uno del archipiélago Taino? Estás lejos de casa, tío. -respondió Rook. -¿Crees de verdad que vas a ganarme? No me vas a durar nada…

-Eso ya lo veremos. -respondió Shorem.

Rook se levantó de golpe y dio un par de palmadas, las luces comenzaron a encenderse en el campo, a excepción de ellos tres, el gimnasio estaba vacío.

-Las reglas son sencillas, tres Pokémon, el primero que pierda los tres Pokémon será derrotado, y el retador deberá entregar algo a cambio. -dictó Rook. -Si yo tengo que dar una medalla, no veo por qué no puedo quedarme yo con algo.

Shorem silenció.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien. -dijo Rook sujetando una de sus Pokéballs. -¡Que empiece el desafío!

Al lanzar la Pokéball, Rook demostró al primero de los suyos, se trataba de un Tyrantrum, el cual, rugía con fuerza, el suelo temblaba a nuestro alrededor. Shorem, sujetó su Pokéball y la lanzó.

-¡Adelante, Fafnir!

De la Pokéball salió un gran Pokémon de color gris con escamas doradas, con un casco de escamas de mismo color, la cola parecía un gran sonajero que vibraba con el choque de las escamas. Poseía una mirada penetrante y aspecto intimidante.

Rook se sorprendió al ver ese Pokémon, al igual que Lander.

-Eso es… un Garchomp… -dijo Lander.

Ambos Pokémon se miraban esperando las órdenes de sus entrenadores.

-¡¿Un Garchomp?! -dijo Rook. -¡Ese Pokémon no es de Taino, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?!

-Bueno, una vez de viaje me encontré con un traficante de Pokémon con una manada de Gible, los liberé, y esta pequeña se unió por voluntad propia a mi equipo.

Fafnir gruñó mientras hacia sonar las escamas de su cola.

-Un Garchomp, un Metapod… ¿qué más da? Pienso derrotarte. ¡Tyrantum, Testarazo!

El Tyrantrum se lanzó con la cabeza agachada contra Fafnir, destrozando las rocas del campo a su paso. En cuanto el gran Tyrantrum impactó contra Fafnir, una densa nube de polvo, Rook sonreía con superioridad, creyendo haber derrotado a Fafnir, pero se sorprendió tras que el polvo se disipase. Fafnir sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza de Tyrantrum, haciendo fuerza para amortiguar el impacto.

-¿Pero que...?

Fafnir empujaba con fuerza usando sus garras y su cabeza, con mucho esfuerzo, arañando la dura y robusta piel de Tyrantrum.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -le gritaba Rook a su Pokémon. -¡Derriba a ese bastardo, Testarazo!

Tyrantrum volvió a embestir contra el cuerpo de Fafnir, haciendo que éste retrocediese, no sin conseguir que las escamas del tiburón de tierra se clavasen en él, hiriendo su dura piel.

-Así que tu Garchomp tiene Piel Tosca, ¿eh? -decía Rook no muy impresionado. -No es la primera vez que tenemos que enfrentarnos a algo espinoso, ni la primera que saldremos victoriosos... ¡Colmillo Hielo!

-¡Garra Dragón!

Ambos ataques, tanto el de Fafnir, como el del Tyrantrum de Rook, volvieron a impactar, pese a que eran ataques que podrían, fácilmente tocar demasiado a cada uno, ambos lo aguantaban a duras penas, Fafnir, el Garchomp de Shorem, tenia su garra izquierda un poco congelada en su aleta, mientras que el rocoso rostro de Tyrantrum estaba arañado por el ataque de Garchomp.

-Te felicito, hacia mucho que nadie podía hacerle frente a Tyrantrum. -decía Rook.

Shorem no decía nada, parecia estar muy concentrado en el combate, lo cual irritaba bastante a Rook.

-¡Acaba con esto Tyrantrum, Cola Dragón!

La cola de Tyrantrum se vio envuelta en una especie de aura verdosa apilada en algo como escamas, tras cubrirse, corrió hacia Fafnir y se dispuso a azotarlo.

-¡Garra Dragón!

Las garras de Fafnir, al igual que la cola de Tyrantrum, se cubrieron con un aura verdosa que simulaba ser unas grandes garras. Ambos Pokémon se lanzaron y colisionarlo sus golpes, lo cual hizo que el humo se levántase. Hubo un momento de tensión, en el cual, ambos Pokémon no podían verse, hasta que empezó a disiparse. Tyrantrum yacía en el suelo, derrotado, pero Fafnir estaba jadeando del agotamiento.

-Fafnir... -decía Shorem con tono de preocupación.

Con resignación, Rook devolvió a Tyrantrum a su Pokéball, parecía que apretaba los dientes.

-Estarás contento, ¿verdad? -dijo Rook. -Ni los pandilleros han derrotado a mi Tyrantrum, claro que ellos no tienen Pokémon de tipo dragón tan poderosos como ese Garchomp tuyo.

Shorem veía a Fafnir jadear del cansancio.

-Fafnir, ¿estas cansada? -le preguntó.

Fafnir se giró asombrada mientras Shorem tomaba su Ball.

-¿Quieres descansar?

Fafnir se negó, gruñendo.

-De acuerdo, vamos allá.

-¿Hablas con tu Pokémon como si fuera una persona? Eres muy raro. -decía Rook mientras tomaba otra de sus Pokéball. -Vencer a este no te será tan fácil. ¡Adelante!

Tras lanzar su Pokéball, Rook dejó salir a su segundo Pokémon, su Lycanroc rojo y blanco, el cual hacia gestos como si esperase que Fafnir le atacase.

-Te presento a Lycanroc. -decía Rook con confianza. -No ye será tan fácil como con Tyrantrum.

-Vamos allá, Fafnir, ¡Puya Nociva!

Las garras de Fafnir se impregnaron en una sustancia ponzoñosa, tras eso, se lanzó hacia su rival.

-¡Garra Brutal! -ordenó Rook a su Lycanroc.

Tras dar un salto para esquivar a Fafnir, Lycanroc golpeó con un golpe fortísimo al gran dragón de tierra, haciendo que se estampase contra el suelo.

-¡Fafnir! -gritó Shorem preocupado por su compañera.

-Acaba con tu rival, ¡Colmillo Hielo!

Las fauces de Lycanroc se envolvieron en una fina capa de hielo, lanzándose contra Fafnir y mordiendo su áspera espalda, la cual también le había hecha daño junto al golpe anterior, dejándolos un poco arañados tanto sus fauces como su garra izquierda, con la que le golpeó con su garra brutal. El hielo empezó a cubrir a Fafnir, la cual, cayó debilitada, derrotada.

Rook comenzó a reír al ver a su rival caer con tanta facilidad. Sin pensarlo mucho, Shorem la devolvió a su Ball.

-Fafnir... Lo has hecho bien, descansa.

Shorem, no tardó en tomar otra Pokéball de su guantelete, una que se encontraba en medio.

-¿Qué sacará ahora? -se preguntaba.

-¿Y ahora que será? -dijo Rook con arrogancia. -Da igual lo que salga, Lycanroc lo destrozará.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabías? -dijo Shorem lanzando la Pokéball.

Al abrirse, de la Pokéball salió un fornido Nidoking. Nidoking rugió fuerte.

-¡¿Uh, un Nidoking?!

-Te presento a mi Nidoking. -dijo Shorem. -Mi amigo, Nidoking.

Nidoking volvió a rugir fuertemente.

-¡No me hagas reír, no es el primer Nidoking con el que me enfrento! -dijo Rook. -¡Lycanroc, destrózalo, Garra Brutal!

Lycanroc se lanzó hacia Nidoking sin mucho miramiento, golpeando con sus garras, pero entonces...

-¡Tierra Viva! -gritó Shorem.

Nidoking golpeó el suelo con su fortísima cola y, de las grietas, las rocas comenzaron a volar, golpeando a Lycanroc.

-Rematemos esto, ¡Rayo!

Una gran descarga comenzó a recorrer por las púas de la espalda de Nidoking hasta su gran cuerno frontal, una vez cargado, Nidoking lanzó el ataque contra el Lycanroc de Rook. Tras una gran descarga, Lycanroc cayó debilitado, tomando realmente por sorpresa a Rook.

-Pe... ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Shorem no dijo nada, solo le acarició la cabeza a Nidoking cuando éste se le acercó.

-Muy bien hecho, Nidoking. -le respondía.

Nidoking respondió ante la aprobación de su entrenador con pequeños empujones de su cabeza contra él.

-¡No creas que me has derrotado aún! -gritaba Rook. -¡Aún me queda un Pokémon, y este no ha perdido jamás!

Rook lanzó la PokéBall con furia y, de la misma, apareció un gran Aerodactyl, el cual, chillaba al cielo, reventando con su grito las ventanas del gimnasio, ensordeciendo a todos.

-Vamos Nidoking, yo sé que puedes. -le animaba Shorem.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. -respondió Rook. -Éste es mi Pokémon invicto, nadie le ha derrotado jamás, gracias a esto.

Rook sujetó una pequeña cadena que tenía oculta bajo la camiseta, Shorem se sorprendió al ver que, colgada de la misma, había una piedra activadora.

-No, me digas que...

-Así es... ¡Aerodactyl, traspasa la evolución, Mega Evoluciona!

De la cola del Aerodactyl, empezaron a emerger cuatro haces de luz, los cuales se conectaron con los que salían de la piedra activadora de Rook. Entonces, Aerodactyl quedó envuelto en una cegadora luz, y su cuerpo empezó a transformarse, sus alas se hacía más grandes, al igual que sus garras, su cabeza parecía más tosca, y su espalda brotaba con un par de espinas más. Al acabar el proceso, Aerodactyl había Mega Evolucionado, gritando más fuerte que antes.

-Nidoking, ¡no te rindas, usa Rayo!

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Nidoking lanzó nuevamente su ataque contra su rival, pero entonces, de un ágil salto que le permitió alzar el vuelo y esquivar su ataque.

Aerodactyl era tan grande que ocupaba casi un tercio del gimnasio, y el batir de sus alas levantaba escombros y arena.

-Aerodactyl, ¡Terremoto!

De golpe y porrazo, Aerodactyl se dejó caer contra el suelo, provocando que este temblase, pese a que Nidoking perteneciera al tipo Tierra, su tipo Veneno jugó contra él una mala pasada, haciendo que cayese.

-¡Nodoking! -gritaba Shorem.

-¡Hiperrayo!

Las fauces de Aerodactyl se iluminaron, lanzando de las mismas un poderoso rayo de luz que impactó en Nidoking, quien, tras una buena batalla, cayó debilitado.

Tras la caída de Nidoking, Rook rió a pleno pulmón, burlándose de Shorem.

-¡¿Esto es todo lo que la región de Taino puede dar?! -decía entre carcajadas. -¡Sois una región de paletos!

Shorem tomó la Pokéball de Nidoking y, con una expresión algo airada, tomó la última. Lander se percató de que aquella última Pokéball no era como la Ocasoball de Fafnir o la Pokéball de Nidoking, esta esta azul con marcas negras encima, una Mallaball.

-Sé que dejo caer sobre ti un gran peso, y puede que no estés del todo preparado. -le decía Shorem a la Mallaball. -Pero confío plenamente en ti, y sé que no perderás contra este tío.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Le estás hablando a una Pokéball. -decía Rook.

-No a cualquier Pokéball. -respondió Shorem. -En esta Pokéball se encuentra un monstruo capaz de hacer que los Gyarados retrocedan.

Tras eso, Shorem se preparó para lanzarla.

-¡Adelante, Moby!

Tras lanzar la Mallaball, de la misma salió un pequeño Pokémon pez bastante enclenque, que hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie.

-Espera, eso es un Wishiwashi. -dijo Rook sin creérselo, acto seguido, empezó a reír. -¡Un Wishiwashi de mierda! Esa cosa es muy canija, ¿cómo se supone que esa cosa diminuta vaya a derrotar a mi poderoso Mega Aerodactyl? -seguía diciendo entre carcajadas.

-No está solo.

Acto seguido, el pequeño Pokémon comenzó a brillar y, a su alrededor, se formó una espiral de agua de ninguna parte. En el mismo, se podían apreciar la silueta de muchos Wishiwashi juntándose con Moby, lo cual le hacía crecer. Cuando la espiral se disipó, el pequeño Wishiwashi ya no eran para nada pequeño, era enorme, y con una apariencia feroz y aterradora, su cuerpo estaba lleno de luminosos ojos que observaban a Aerodactyl.

-¿Qué coño...?

-Éste es el monstruo del que hablaba.

Moby lanzó un rugido que podía confundirse con el canto de un enorme Pokémon marino, el cual retumbaba, incluso Aerodactyl se hacía hacia atrás ante semejante ruido.

Rook se tapaba los oídos cómo podía, sin retroceder.

-Aerodactyl, ¡Giga Impacto!

Aerodactyl alzó el vuelo de repente, cuando tomó la sufre te altura, se dejó caer en picado hacia Moby, envolviéndose en un aura purpúrea que le iba cubriendo cada vez más y más.

-¡Moby, Cascada!

El enorme cuerpo de Moby se fue recubriendo de agua, tomando impulso y elevándose hacia Aerodactyl como si remontase una cascada. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Rook.

-¡Eres un estúpido, vas directo a nuestro ataque! -decía Rook. -¡Aerodactyl, adelante y acaba con él!

Aerodactyl continuó sin rechistar la orden de su entrenador, hasta que, de pronto, antes de chocar contra Moby, este se separó, rodeando y esquivando el ataque de su rival, provocando que cayese hasta el suelo.

-¡Qué demonios?

-El cuerpo de Moby en ese aspecto es capaz de separarse en varios de cientos de Wishiwashi.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Es un banco de Wishiwashi, ¿no esperarías que se quedasen quietos, verdad?

Rook apretó los dientes ante la insolencia de Shorem, mientas que su Aerodactyl hacia esfuerzos por levantarse tras el impacto contra el suelo. Moby se colocó detrás de él y, de sus fauces, comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera celeste, echando un vaho por las mismas.

-¡Rayo Hielo!

Una gélida y relampagueante ráfaga de hielo impactó contra Aerodactyl, congelándolo poco a poco. Finalmente, Aerodactyl quedó envuelto en una gruesa capa de hielo que le impedía moverse.

Hubo un momento de silencio atronador en el que Moby, el Wishiwashi de Shorem, flotaba tranquilamente en el campo cual globo, finalmente, el marcador del gimnasio falló a su favor, dándole la Victoria, lo cual dejó impactado a Rook.

-¿Cómo... Cómo es posible...? Soy Rook, el líder de este patético pueblo. -se decía.

-Te he vencido. -decía Shorem acercándose con paso lento y firme. -Ahora vas a darme lo que quiero.

Rook le miró desde abajo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres, tu puta medalla? -le dijo. -Pues tómala, es tuya.

Rook lanzó la medalla a los pies de Shorem, haciendo que rebotase, sin embargo, el joven no le hizo caso.

-¿Tú crees que he venido aquí por tu medalla?

Rook se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Shorem, dicho eso, le sujetó por el cuello de la ropa del líder de gimnasio.

-Quiero respuestas. -dijo sacándose un papel del bolsillo.

Le mostró el papel y, en el, había dibujado una esecie de anillo con otro más pequeño dentro, con cuatro esferas a su alrededor

-¿Sabes que significa este símbolo, verdad?

-¡Shorem, para, te estás pasando! -le decía Lander.

Rook miró el símbolo con la cara pálida y los ojos temblorosos.

-La orden de Arceus… -llegó a decir Rook.

-Así que la conoces, ¿eh? -dijo Shorem.

-No mucho, sé que están en la región Senda, pero nadie sabe donde están. -decía Rook. -Solo se sabe que son los guardianes y elegidos de los Pokémon legendarios, y que hace años uno de ellos se alejó de la orden y mató a quien sería el nuevo elegido de Zekrom.

Al oír eso último, Shorem soltó fuertemente a Rook contra el suelo.

-¿Y dónde está ese desgraciado? -preguntó Shorem.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Dónde está?! -volvió a preguntar Shorem a punto de darle una patada.

En ese momento, Lander le tiró al suelo de un placaje.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -¡Detente! -dijo Lander. -No sé que pasó, pero Rook no se merece que lo pagues con él. Es un capullo y un cabrón, pero no se merece que le trates así.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! -le respondió Shorem. -¡No sabes nada de mi!

-Tienes razón…

Ante eso, Lander se levantó, dejando a Shorem tumbado en suelo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que te pasó en el pasado, y tampoco tengo interés si te portas así. -le respondió. -Pero si necesitas hablar, aquí estaré.

Dicho eso, se largó.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shorem salió del gimnasio con la medalla de Rook en la mano.

-¿Te has calmado?

Shorem asintió.

-¿Me vas a explicar que ha pasado?

-No es el mjor momento

Lander suspiró.

-Mira, no sé qué pasó, y tampoco me interesa...

-Mi madre iba a ser la elegida de Zekrom. -le interrumpía Shorem.

Lander abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de Shorem.

-El heraldo de la muerte fue quien la mató, desde entonces Zekrom no ha aparecido, y yo viajo para encontrarlo y vengarme.

-¿Y durante ese viaje te hiciste con esos Pokémon tan fuertes?

Shorem asintió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Mira, no sé qué pasó, pero te ayudaré si es necesario, y desde luego, intentaré pararte.

-¿Qué tú me pararas a mi?

-No soy tan poderoso como tú, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

-Muy bien, mi objetivo es el heraldo de la muerte, medallas, concursos... Todo eso me da igual, pero Rook me ha confesado que hay cuatro líderes de gimnasio en toda la región que tienen cierta información sobre él, así pues, toca irse a ciudad Floral.

-Muy bien, te acompañaré hacia allá.

Shorem no quería admitir que Lander era un buen compañero, pero la sombra del heraldo estaba más que presente en su memoria y corazón, solo la imagen del gran Pokémon que mató a su madre era claramente visible para él, debía encontrar la orden de Arceus si quería encontrarlo.


End file.
